


展览会上的图画

by Erynithil



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erynithil/pseuds/Erynithil
Summary: 前蔷薇骑士连队长卡斯帕林兹的个人画展《伊谢尔伦的回忆》





	展览会上的图画

展览会上的图画

终于，一切都准备好了。明天，在海内森第二国立美术馆，将会有我的首场个人画展，主题就叫“伊谢尔伦的回忆”。  
  
在未来几天里，我会和许多战友重逢……我希望他们都能来——特别是幸存的前蔷薇骑士连队战友……我真的好想念他们。  
  
在这次展出的作品中，有许多是我在伊谢尔伦画的素描肖像，甚至是近乎漫画的玩笑作品——他们看到时应该会痛快地笑一场吧——但我不能肯定……  
  
明天前来参观画展的，估计也会有不少帝国情报人员吧……在我们有限度的自治权和近乎屈辱的和平中，这是很无奈的现实。想到这个画展还不至于被禁止，感觉还不至于太糟。  
  
最后一次走过长长的曲折的画廊，再一次审视那些熟悉的面孔，不禁心中感慨万千……那么多人都战死了，包括先寇布中将，为什么我还活下来了？  
  
那是伯伦希尔的登舰战。虽然我们勇猛无比，但敌人源源不绝，看着战友一个接一个地倒下，难以言喻的挫败感最终压垮了我。当时我身受二十多处伤，虽非致命，但我的体力已经耗尽，碳晶战斧也丢失了，倚着一根柱子坐下，站不起来了。当时我看着自己的战斗匕首，刀柄和我的双手一样沾满鲜血，像是在红色的颜料中浸过一样。我在那把太过尽责的刀面上亲了一下，靠在柱子上等待逼近的敌人和死神。  
  
就在那时，我听见令人惊异的广播：“……皇帝陛下有令，停止战斗！陛下意欲和平。”  
  
于是，死亡的国度在我眼前关上了大门，拒绝我前往和阵亡的战友会合……  
  
204人，这是活下来的、全部受伤的蔷薇骑士……在伊谢尔伦攻略战中，我们还曾经有1960人。好几次，我组织过一些纪念日聚会，但参与者不太多。很多人不愿意来。创伤还在，生还者对于死难者的负疚感是那么沉重。除非是战斗的召唤……否则，这样唤起惨痛回忆的聚会不是人人都愿意参加的。  
  
天色微明。我还以为我会第一个到达。但尤利安和卡琳已经在门口等待开门了。尤利安扬扬手中的一张入场券——那是很久以前我亲手画的，天哪，他居然还保存着。能不能开个人画展，当时我一点把握都没有。  
  
“卡斯帕·林兹首次画展入场券第一号……”我接过来，在空白处填上时间和地点。“尤利安，既然有票，还那么早来过来排队？”  
  
“当时我拿它给杨提督看时，请他同样给我一张杨教授首场讲座的入场券，他拒绝预约，要我到时候再排队。我想，虽然有预约，但排队公平一点，不负预约的第一号啊。”  
  
卡琳笑起来。“尤里安是迫不急待了。以前你不让他看，他一直惦记着！”  
我看着卡琳。在她秀丽的脸上，隐藏着先寇布的气质和模样……啊，我的队长！在先寇布升为中将，我接任连队长时，我依然将他看作我的队长。如果说有些人不需言语就可以彼此沟通的话，那么我跟先寇布就是这样的人。在很多问题和看法上，我们总能想到一起去。如果好上司有一个定义和一个范例的话，那一定是先寇布。  
  
在入口处，第一幅便是一个高大魁梧的蔷薇骑士。他穿着装甲战服，但没有戴头盔，单腿跪姿，侧影。  
  
“我好象不认识这个人……”尤利安说。  
“当然你不认识。这是迪亚·迪肯。当时是宇宙历七九四年，在凡佛利特。”我简单地解释了一下当时的故事。  
  
迪亚· 迪肯比我小一岁，又比布鲁姆哈特大一岁。为了给我做模特尔，他保持着这个辛苦的姿势三个小时。我觉得过意不去，请他喝酒。结果，他喝了一打杯黑啤酒……迪亚· 迪肯死于叛逃的第十一任连队长留涅布尔克战斧下，终年23岁。但先寇布最终为他报了仇。  
  
展览大厅中，人越来越多了。很多人并非对艺术有兴趣，而是冲着“伊谢尔伦”这个名字而来。在前同盟人民眼中，伊谢尔伦是一个特殊的、宛如民主圣地的存在。我并不介意这一点。我很高兴我可以用这种方式让人们缅怀杨元帅和当年在那里和帝国战斗不息的人们。  
  
我看见施耐德中校进来，就过去和他聊了几句。战后，施奈德回到奥丁，帝国当局没有为难他。他找到梅尔卡兹的亲属，交付了遗物。后来他在奥丁找了一份工作。在我的肖像画中，油画作品不多，其中就有梅尔卡兹提督和他的副官施耐德中校的肖像。我觉得用油画才能更好地传递这位老军人的气质。在巴米利恩战役后，我率领半数的蔷薇骑士队员，跟随梅尔卡兹指挥的60艘战船前往塔基扬汗基地藏身。这位旧帝国的军人给我留下深刻的印象。我非常敬重他。施耐德在那里停驻了很久，拍照留念。  
  
“有高尼夫的画像吗？”一个声音在耳际响起。不用问，是波布兰到了，和他一起来的是亚典波罗。我领他们去看高尼夫的画像。经过某一幅画时，亚典波罗突然问：“这位美女是谁？好面熟啊……啊……”  
  
亚典波罗突然笑了，望着波布兰笑。波布兰也笑了。“当时，那位不良中年将‘她’推给我，害得我都差点上当受骗！你猜我跟‘她’说什么？”  
  
“‘将那个薄情的大叔给忘了吧！’”我和亚典波罗一起笑着说。克莱特中尉后来给我们复述时，笑得喘不过气来。  
  
那一年伊谢尔伦要塞举办新年晚会。那晚许多男士被女孩们恶意捉弄，被脱掉军服，换上女装，涂脂抹粉。受害人得去找下一个受害者，以换回自己的军服。当时我们不敢反抗，生怕轻轻动手就打伤了这些娇滴滴的女孩们。我也被装扮成女子，将克莱特骗去才得以脱身。  
  
克莱特中尉高大魁梧的身体上居然长了一张女孩般秀气的脸孔和五官——化上妆就可以媲美费德利卡· 格林希尔了，只要不看颈部及以下部份……后来蔷薇骑士连队的“头号美人”克莱特中尉战死于伯伦希尔舰之战。  
  
我们笑着笑着，不知不觉眼泪也流出来了。  
  
高尼夫是个沉静的战斗机驾驶员，他的爱好是填立体字谜。他和波布兰可是一对斗嘴冤家。有一次我们三个看悬疑电视剧时，波布兰因为看过提前将情节讲出来，气得我火冒三丈……但高尼夫却从不因波布兰而生气，只是跟他斗嘴皮子。  
  
一幅碳笔素描的肖像，没有画出脸部，在军用扁帽与制服中间，填上了“秩序”这两个字。尤里安会心一笑。在杨舰队中，只要姆莱一开始发言，整个会议就会开始有个会议的样子。在年轻无畏、桀傲不驯的幕僚们中间，姆莱却很明显地让人感到畏惧……  
  
还有一张图令尤里安哈哈一笑：那是萨克斯少将，他对别人的意见反应是掩住双耳，闭上眼楮，咬紧牙根的姿势。  
  
“为什么没有我的父亲呢？”卡琳忍不住问道。  
  
我沉默了。对这位上司，朋友，老师、父亲、兄长一般的人，我怎么从来没有想到为他画像呢？不仅是他，还有别的许多最亲密的战友，我往往没有给他们留下肖像……我也不知道为什么。也许在当时，我时常为了好玩、讽刺、嘲弄别人而画画。宛如战神的队长，也许是凡人手笔无法描绘吧？  
  
还有布鲁姆哈特。我们的友情可以追溯到刚刚加入蔷薇骑士这个奇特的、近乎排外的团队的时候。对于他，我仿佛欠着更多的债……在他将要陪伴杨元帅出行的前一天，他看见我在画人物肖像，便问：“你已经给那么多人画过肖像了，为什么不给我画一张呢？”  
  
当是我正专心画画，不耐烦地回答：“虽然你长得英俊，但没有什么辩识度，气质也不突出，最糟的是一脸孩子气的天真模样！就好像服装店的衣架模特，从艺术角度讲，是不值得入画的。你要是高兴就去拍张立体全息照片，放在房间里自个儿欣赏好了。”  
  
布鲁姆哈特应该明白我的意思。他是很认真的完美主义者，如果不能给对方完美的幸福，就宁愿彻底放弃爱情的种种可能性……虽然我们都在生死线上穿行，今天不知明天事，但是……他真是一个傻孩子！“他真傻呢！”这是他最后一句话，说是杨威利，还不如留给他自已。  
  
“亏我跟你做了多年战友，真不够意思！”他的声音里有明显受伤的意味。他怏怏地走开……亲密的朋友往往会在不经意之间相互伤害却浑然不觉。因为，玩笑一不小心就过头了。当时我就意识到了，冲着他的背影丢过一句话。“等你回来我一定画！”  
  
他回过头来，宽容地笑笑，就走了。谁知一别竟是永诀……  
  
那天晚上，我流着泪凭记忆画完他的肖像。当时泪水滴落在水彩调色盘中，这幅水彩画中有我的泪水。  
  
中午时分，会聚的前蔷薇骑士连了队成员有一百二十七名。我们前往附近餐馆聚会。照例，周围有着不怀好意的，充满戒备的目光……我们叙旧，交换着联络方式，谈论彼此和其他人的近况……但我们无法回避对逝者的怀念和悲伤……  
  
傍晚，人们渐渐散去，美术馆快要关门。一群特殊的人进来了。看得出来，只有一个人是来看画展的，其他的都是护卫。我认出他是帝国军务尚书梅克林格元帅，据说是帝国将官的艺术家。  
  
这个位高权重的昔日敌人，竟然穿着便服来看我的画展。他专注而饶有趣味地看我的绘画。如果他真是很好的鉴赏家，应该对其中人物而不是我的作品更感兴趣。这点自知之明我还是有的。  
  
我并没有冒昧地接近他。直到他东张西望，我才走过去。“卡斯帕-林兹愿为您效劳。”我不由自主地换上母语跟他说话。  
  
想必我对梅克林格还是有点好感吧。帝国内战期间，他率军讨伐罗严塔尔，路过伊谢尔伦走廊时，率全军向杨元帅敬礼。如果换了另一个帝国将官，说不定我就避开了。不过，除了艺术家提督，还会有哪个帝国将官愿意到这里来？  
  
“身着便服，不便行军礼，但我真诚地向前蔷薇骑士连队长表示敬意。你们都是了不起的勇士。今天令我赞叹的是握水晶碳斧的手同时也是艺术家的手。这些画很令人感动，您让我认识了杨舰队另一面。”他的眼眸中荡漾着回忆。  
  
梅克林格告诉我，他看中一幅画，希望能买下来。他看中的竟然是布鲁姆哈特的肖像！不愧是艺术提督，我也觉得这幅画的艺术水平算是最好的。  
  
“很抱歉，这里所有的画都不卖。特别是这幅，这是我深爱的战友，他为保护杨元帅而牺牲。这些画，单纯从艺术角度来看，成就并不高，但和我们的生者逝者生命中最珍贵的记忆紧密关联……蔷薇，鲜血和火焰——这是我逝去的青春岁月和一千多名战友的生命……希望您能理解。”  
  
梅克林格点点头，他的眼中也闪过泪花，显然他也想起了已故的战友。  
  
为了不令远道而来的客人失望，我将一幅没有展出的画作送给他——那是罗严塔尔元帅的肖像——虽然仅有一面之缘，我第一次也是最后一次为敌方对手画了肖像。也许他的相貌给我留下深刻的印象，更重要的是他居然和先寇布打了个平手。

**Author's Note:**

> 多年前，迷恋银英的时候，我曾经用某个笔名（大约是吉泽尔赫）在某个银英网站上发表过一篇以前蔷薇骑士连队长林兹为第一人称主角的短文，记述他的回忆和对战友的情感。  
> 多年后，当年爱好银英的朋友已经无影无踪，许多网站也不复存在。即便残存几个，也成为仅供凭吊的遗址。  
> 因此，我从旧文档中找出这篇文，略作修订，贴在这里，纪念那段难忘的时光。2019-05-05 Erynithil


End file.
